


Expedition Party

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Expeditions are much better with friends.
Kudos: 1





	Expedition Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.

Rescuing Zahid was much better with an expedition party. Also essential. Sam didn't have a car so at the very least each of his expeditions required somebody with a car. Or maybe not every one, but a lot of them. 

At first he had been worried that Paige would have ended up killing the entire expedition party but after he bought her canoe in secret, she said something about being better than a succulent and that seemed to significantly reduce her road rage. 

Sam had written a note about that in his app to remind him the next time her road rage came back. Though if she didn't have a canoe for him to buy next time he would have to be a bit more creative. 

Casey said she was the brains of the party but that was clearly not true. Now that Paige was no longer angry, Casey was the only one with any kind of sporting acumen and anger issues so she had to be the muscle. Casey jabbed him in the ribs for saying that which Sam thought proved his point. 

Sam was the party leader because he had come up with the expedition in the first place. He wasn't going to budge on that. No matter how many times Casey jabbed him. 

Abby was his newest party member and she had just kind of invited herself which Sam wasn't sure about to begin with but now he was glad she did. Clearly that made her the brains because she had known before anyone else did that she would be invaluable on their mission. Sam appreciated that kind of foresight and pre-emptive problem solving. 

Maybe they weren't in Antarctica and they weren't searching for penguins (though rescuing Zahid _would_ have been improved by the addition of penguins. Everything was better with penguins, obviously). But they were Sam Gardner's expedition party of the modern age and while they weren't going to discover any new species anytime soon - that was unless Casey had a serious change of heart, the others were persuadable - they had still done something important. 

He wasn't sure the Sam Gardner Expedition Party was going to solve his failing Ethics Class problem though.


End file.
